doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Caves of Androzani (DVD)
In 2001, The Caves of Androzani was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb Arriving on the barren world of Androzani Minor, the Doctor and Peri find themselves embroiled in a long-running underground war. Military troops mount an armed blockade whilst gunrunners bring in weapons for the sinister, masked renegade, Sharaz Jek. Meanwhile, lethal androids guard the caves, and a deadly creature lurks in the shadows, killing all in its path. At the heart of the conflict is a substance called Spectrox — the most valuable item in the universe — and the deadliest! The very presence of the Doctor and Peri on Androzani sets in motion a chain of events that will have dramatic consequences for everyone involved. As the situation gets even more desperate, the Doctor realises time is running out — both for Peri and himself. Will the Doctor make the ultimate sacrifice to save his young friend's life? Special features *Commentary by Peter Davison, Nicola Bryant and Graeme Harper *On Screen Production Notes *Exclusive Footage and Behind The Scenes Documentaries *Trailer & News Features *Photo Gallery *Music Feature Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2+4 PAL UK *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Notes *This DVD features a different head picture to all other Peter Davison DVD releases Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb Arriving on the barren world of Androzani Minor, the Doctor and Peri find themselves embroiled in a long-running underground war. Military troops mount an armed blockade whilst gunrunners bring in weapons for the sinister, masked renegade, Sharaz Jek. Meanwhile, lethal androids guard the caves, and a deadly creature lurks in the shadows, killing all in its path. At the heart of the conflict is a substance called Spectrox — the most valuable item in the universe — and the deadliest! The very presence of the Doctor and Peri on Androzani sets in motion a chain of events that will have dramatic consequences for everyone involved. As the situation gets even more desperate, the Doctor realises time is running out — both for Peri and himself. Will the Doctor make the ultimate sacrifice to save his young friend's life? Special features *Commentary by Peter Davison, Nicola Bryant and Graeme Harper *On Screen Production Notes *Exclusive Footage and Behind The Scenes Documentaries *Trailer & News Features *Photo Gallery *Music Feature Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Notes *This DVD features a different head picture to all other Peter Davison DVD releases Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb The Doctor and Peri find themselves embroiled in an underground war soon after arriving on the barren world of Androzani Minor. As they follow a mysterious trail into some nearby caves, they unwittingly violate General Chellak's military blockade and are summarily sentenced to death as gunrunners. An unexpected rescue by the actual gunrunners throws them into the clutches of the sinister Sharaz Jek, a masked renegade scientist who has gone underground, both figuratively and literally. Jek has amassed a force of lethal androids to guard his subterranean domain. For in the heart of the caves is a rich source of Spectrox — the most valuable commodity in the universe... and in its raw form, the deadliest! Once the Doctor learns that the mysterious substance he and Peri handled in the caves was raw Spectrox, he realizes time is running out — for Peri as well as himself. Special features *Commentary by actors Peter Davison and Nicola Bryant and director Graeme Harper *Exclusive Footage and Behind-the-Scenes Documentaries *Pop-Up Production Notes Option *BBC Trailers and News Features *Music Only Option *Photo Gallery *Who's Who Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Peter Davison Category:Items starring or written by Nicola Bryant Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:DVD's with a PG rating